A Demon's Diary
by ryuran123352
Summary: This is the diary of Sakura. Elder sister to SesshoMaru and InuYasha. This fic is a hard one. I'm working on 20 or so fanfics at this point including KH FF7 FFX FMA and Avatar...
1. Default Chapter

"This is only what you deserve! Just as I deserve the jewel of four souls!" InuYasha yelled as he was destroying the village. Kikyo, the one whom he had loved secretly had betrayed him.

Kikyo felt betrayed. InuYasha had promised to come to use the jewel to turn into a human but he had attacked her. She knew the wound was fatal so she aimed her sacred arrow and fired. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled.

InuYasha was trapped against the Goshinboku by the sacred arrow and a binding spell. Kikyo did die from her injury and with her was burned the Shikon jewel.

While InuYasha lay motionless against the tree, he thought of many things. One thing that stood out clear in his mind was an older sister from long ago. She was a hanyo from a marriage before Sessho-Maru's mother.

She had been the stronger of the three of them usually winning play fights. Her bright lavender orbs ever watching and ever wondering as she watched the world go by. Her silvery white hair always flowing behind her in the slightest breeze.

"Don't listen to Sessho-Maru InuYasha. He doesn't know anything about being a hanyo," she said after a mean remark had made a ten-year-old InuYasha cry. She always was there to help him out.

Even after their father died, she stayed strong. She went out buying their meals or stealing them to help her family. Her mother and two brothers meant the world to her. InuYasha knew this because he had her diary from so long ago. She started it when she was ten

January 1st 1-01 no war currently

Dear diary,

My name is Sakura, I am a hanyo and about ten. My mom told me to start this diary so here I am. Umm…My eyes are lavender and my hair is silver with dog ears sticking out of the top. Anyways I made a new friend today, a kitsune named Ichigo. Isn't it strange? A flower and a fruit. Mom says not to tell daddy. He doesn't like kitsune much. I heard that wolf demons might be coming for a visit. That might mean Kiba is coming.

I have friends of many demon types. Wolf, fox and even a cat demon named Zakuro. As long as everyone is nice no one will get hurt. And having friends can mean allies in the future.

January 15th 1-01 war might start

I haven't written in two weeks but I had a good reason. Mom got sick and died. All my friends are here. Even Ichigo came. Dad agreed to allow her company.

Why does everything have to die? Daddy is in his room. He says he thinks it was poison not sickness that took mom. I'll try to write later I just need to cry.

Later,

Dad thinks it was humans who hate us. They must have hated my mother marrying a demon… or that's what daddy told me. Me and my friends went out to gather flowers.

January 17th 1-01 war starting I'm sure

Dad thinks he and the rest of the elder demons think they should attack a village of humans. Me and the others try to convince him otherwise. Another dog demon, a lady tells us to hush and she pulls out candy enough for me, my friends, and her. She's nice.

Dad asked me if I'd mind her being my new mother. I told him I didn't mind her if she didn't mind me being a hanyo. She's really nice to me. She has strange marks on her face. A crescent on her forehead and two stripes on either side of her face.

January 20th 14-1

Me and my friends keep trying to convince the elder demons not to attack humans. I mean my mother was a human. Dad gets so angry he doesn't think straight. He yelled at me to stop bugging him. Doesn't he understand? I'm half human. Most of the other elders look at me like I'm lower then them. They don't like me because I'm a half breed.

What I wonder is what do they have against half breeds? Well my step-mom is on my side about this. She's discussing it with daddy now. She respects me a lot. Oh, she came out. Only to tell me it's time for bed… Well I'll write tomorrow then.

January 21st 14-1

Dad said he wouldn't attack…yet. But if the humans do something treacherous to our family or friends he'll attack them still. Mom said she's gonna teach me some fighting techniques just in case. She's gonna teach me how to use my claws better. I think she's been through a lot, I mean mom is super strong. I can't wait. Training with her is a lot of fun.

January 22nd 14-1

Nothing much to report. I just learned something called poison talon. I'm not good yet… I melted part of the floor. Dad yelled at me for that. He's been really angry lately. I don't blame him but he's scaring me. I wish I knew spells. A sleeping spell would be useful on him. I'm sure he hasn't slept in a few days. That's why he's been so angry.

January 25th 14-1 full moon

I hate the full moon… I turn into a human today. My human form isn't much different but I lose my fangs, claws, and my hair turns black. I get so much weaker… None of my demon abilities are useable. It stinks!

January 30th 14-1

They've done it. The humans have burned down our house. We've been walking for the last day or two. Now dad's doing some serious plotting. This time I agree with him. Dad's been acting a little screwy but I understand why now. Humans hate demons, demons hate humans and mostly both hate hanyos.

But now I'll never get to see my friends again. I'll have to get used to this. I've certainly learned life isn't fair.

February 2nd 14-1

We're here. It's another home dad had built a while ago suspecting something might happen. Well we're surrounded by a nice forest to play in but I'm sure they'll have a lot of new rules for my safety. Dad says I'm gonna have to train more… I hope this time I don't melt the floor…

February 7th 14-1

Dad's being way too strict. I'm not even allowed to write letters to my friends. He says they could be intercepted and tell humans and enemy demons where we are. Wait there are voices coming from outside. I'll take a look.

February 8th 14-1

It was a pair of young humans. They took one look at me and ran. Humans are scared of hanyos and pure demons think they're miles above them. Only mom and dad respect me. There's gotta be something I can do to prove them all wrong. I wonder if I could get that Shikon no Tama thing dad told me about. Then I'd show them.

February 10th 14-1

I've been getting a lot better at poison talon though I burned a hole in daddy's favorite armor…I'd better repair it or I'm dead… I've been mostly training all day so if I don't write everyday it's thanks to dad…

February 11th 14-1

It's my birthday in two days. I won't bug dad about it though. He's too busy plotting important stuff.

I'm going out to take a walk. I'll write more tomorrow.

February 12th 14-1

Wow that scared me. While I was out walking some humans came by and tried to attack me. They used bows and arrows. Man I'm glad I'm a fast runner…Gotta calm down.

Here there was a scribbled note about practicing all day and not being able to write.


	2. A little brother

September 30th 14-1

We have a new member of our family. A pure blood. A very quite baby by the name of Sessho-Maru. Like dad he has raspberry stripes on his face and silver hair. My step-mother let me hold the baby. He tried to bite me but it's alright. He can't help it. He's too young to know better.

October 2nd 14-1

Sesshy seems to be getting a little nicer. He doesn't bite as much. Unless it's someone new. Dad's still acting a little screwy checking new servants over before hiring them saying they could be assassins. I say Feh. He hasn't spent more then ten minutes with Sesshy yet. The weird thing is Sesshy never cries. Or smiles for that matter. He just sits and watches.

October 3rd 14-1

Konichiwa! Dad is such a jerk. He looked at my diary and told me to cross out the entry when I told about how I turn human. He says "If an enemy gets hold of this they'll know when to come kill you" So what. I can fight for myself.

I heard mom telling Sesshy a story. About a koi who felt lonely… it was strange. And a different one about a princess and a castle on the moon. They make no sense to me…

And I heard some of dad's council making fun of me! Calling me a filthy half-breed. I felt my blood go hot. I felt so angry! If these are the kinds of friends dad has no wonder he's so paranoid.

**A note and ripped out pages after this entry. **

**Five years later**

October 27, 14-6

Sessho-Maru is really good. I'm still panting. We were sparring. For only being five he's an excellent strategist… Oh and I heard dad talking about someone. The name was Ozayoi… or Izayoi… I'm not quite sure…

Sessho-Maru's eyes are so cold. I can feel a chill emanating from him. Not like he's evil or anything. Just empty… emotionless. I'm the only one he talks to. Neither mom nor dad listen if he talks, only me. But they have been busy. Organizing soldiers and stuff…

I'm writing in a little grove behind the house. It's getting dark but I love watching the stars as I write… Oh here comes Sesshy…


End file.
